Una Actuacion Perfecta
by onlysayuri
Summary: Una cadena de amor como todas... Advertencia: RPC


Desde que el la observo por primera vez, en aquel desolado y triste lugar donde la lluvia no deja de caer, la vio durante unos segundos entrando a una gran mansión estaba acompañada de bastante gente pero entre toda la multitud la vio a ella, tena una mirada tan fría tan lastimada, sin duda le llamo la atención desde un principio. Y cuando ella puso formo parte de Akatsuki, no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Después de esa vez que la vio pensó que nunca mas podría volver a verla pero cuando la vio salir de uno de los cuartos de la organización, sintió un calor en su adentro, pero esta vez su mirada estaba aun mas vacía, sus ojos no reflejaban nada, el brillo se había ido. Por una parte el quería que ella estuviera con el pero no de esa forma, los días pasaron y ella cada vez estaba mas cerca de el la veía con frecuencia al lado de la peli morada, Pein las había asignado como compañeras, al cabo de los días ambos estaban sentados en la sala de estar sin nadie que los interrumpiera, ella estaba mirando sin mirar con los ojos llenos de melancolía, y él tuvo el valor de hablarle. Con el paso de el tiempo ellos hablaron con mas fluidez y confianza un mes después él era su confidente acerca de todo lo que a ella le pasaba, hoy era una mañana como todas ella había regresado de su misión ayer por la noche y hoy se había levantado tarde caminaba por los pasillos tocando la fría piedra con sus suaves manos, de repente el salió de improviso en una de las intersecciones de los pasillos.

-¡Deidara!-saludo ella moviendo sus labios para sonreír ligeramente, el le correspondió de el mismo modo.

-Sayuri-chan unh-contesto el mirándola

-¿Luego nos vemos?, tengo que ir a hablar con Pein-sama-dijo ella bajando la mirada ocultando que sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo, el miro hacia otro lado ignorándola y asintió con la cabeza, ella siguió su mismo camino hacia la habitación de el líder, Deidara dio un largo suspiro un encuentro como muchos, Deidara apoyo una mano en contra de la pared, todo esto era injusto, el tenia ese sentimiento que le quemaba y oprimía el pecho a cada segundo, ella lo había logrado obsesionar hasta llegar a compararla con su mismo arte, no podía evitar mirarla cada vez que sus ojos la divisaban, el sabia perfectamente lo que ella sentía por Pein y aunque el no la quisiera, el sabia que Sayuri se empeñaba en pensar en que él le amaba con la misma intensidad, pero no…nadie la ama como Deidara lo hacia. El dolor que Deidara en su alma tenia, el vacio que nada llenaba, y tan pronto como todo sucedió apareció la pelirroja para sanar sus heridas. Pein la llama como su verdadero ángel, la persona que comparte el mismo sueño con él, pero de la misma manera antes llamaba a Konan, Deidara le pego con el puño a la pared como si ésta tuviera la culpa de que Sayuri estuviera enamorada de Pein, Pero Deidara aun pensaba que tarde o temprano ella se alejaría de Pein y el siempre estará ahí para darle el amor que aquel desgraciado no le dio.

" Minutos después de que entraste en esa habitación, su habitación, los gritos comenzaron, el comenzó a insultarte, te dijo acerca de tu incompetencia para completar correctamente las misiones, te dijo que si no lo harías correctamente mejor te largaras, te dijo de todo y tú…solo te limitas a llorar y aceptar cada una de las acusaciones que el te brindaba, tu sabes que esas lagrimas no se las merece y tú…tú se las das…crueles casualidades de un destino te llevaron a estar aquí, a su lado. Pero a la vez esas casualidad me hicieron estar contigo, pero a la vez tan lejos, si aun sigo aquí es por ti…no puedo permitir que todos esas cosas que te pasan…las superes solas, Quisiera poder librarte de todo lo que te pasa, pero se que yo no puedo hacer nada por ti, y él aun te arruina mas…Cada vez que te veo pasar me haces recordar que no estoy solo, a veces la única compañía que tenia eran las figuras de arcilla que yo tenia, y aunque no lo sabes yo estoy aquí por ti….y espero que algún día tú estés por mi, aunque suene egoísta."

Deidara abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sus oídos captaron que la puerta de la habitación de Pein se abrió, y como el esperaba Salió Sayuri con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y la muñeca totalmente morada, seguramente Pein la abría agarrado de la muñeca, Deidara la miro con impotencia, trato de ir hacia ella pero ella bajo la mirada y paso al lado de el, agarrando suavemente su muñeca, Deidara volvió a suspirar mientras volteaba hacia atrás viéndola alejarse entre los pasillos, Deidara siguió caminando hacia su propia habitación y paso de casualidad por la puerta de la habitación de Pein y esta estaba abierta, adentro estaba Konan sentada en sus piernas…Deidara cambio tajantemente mirando hacia otro lado no quería ver aquel hecho.

"Cada noche haces lo posible para dormir al lado de ese idiota que te hace sufrir, te aferras a el como si fuera lo único que tienes y no me tienes a mi, y el como siempre te hace un lado o simplemente pasa de ti. Aunque tu no estés con el cada día lo odio mas, me dan tantas ganas de acabar con el y descuartizarlo por el daño que ye ha hecho y que cada lagrima que tu derramas por el la pague con su vida, pero yo se que el hacerle daño a el, seria hacerte daño a ti, y eso nunca me lo perdonaría y si por alguna razón yo te hiciera algún mal, lo pagaría a costa de mi propia sangre….hasta mi ultimo aliento, hoy has estado llorando todo el día, hasta que la ultima de tus lagrimas se seque, ya es de noche y tu llanto no para y el desgraciado no se a inmutado en irte a ver ni decirte perdón, hoy como todas las noches me resigne a verte desde aquella ventana que alumbra tu cara, vigilando tu sueño sin que lo sepas, si Pein no lo hace, con gusto yo lo haré. Se que algunas personas ya se han dado cuenta de los sentimientos que profeso hacia ti…pero aun así no tengo el valor de decirte lo que siento…se que tu nunca te separarías de el… ¿Es tu dios no? Después de todo…Por eso prefiero venir a tu ventana todas las noches y contemplarte descansando bajo el frio manto de la oscura noche, pero la inspiración y el corazón se me ha estado consumiendo y se hace inaguantable aguantar este…terrible silencio, sin ti…sin nadie…solo yo y mi arte. A veces pienso que esté mismo se siente envidioso de que alguien como tú resalte mas que el, ya que eres una obra que nunca he podido igualar ni un poco"

Deidara la miro por el ventanal haciendo el menor ruido posible observando como las cobijas subían y bajaban de acuerdo a un hermoso compas, sus cabellos extendidos en las frías sabanas rojos como la sangre de un largo impresionante, su habitación estaba totalmente vacía ya que ella nunca estaba ahí si no en la habitación de el líder, lentamente ella volteo su cara hacia la ventana, Deidara pensó por un momento que tal vez estuviera despierta y su corazón latió rápidamente, pero no ella volteo su cara hacia la ventana en medio de un profundo sueño, tenia los pómulos notablemente morados e inflamados igual que unas grandes ojeras, y mas importante aun tenia la barbilla llena de sangre, Deidara sabia perfectamente que tenia la manía de morderse los labios, pero ahora tenia una notable herida, Deidara salto de el ventanal para caer en el suelo conteniendo que la rabia que le daba que Sayuri se hubiera lastimado por la culpa de el infeliz aquel…

Deidara se quedo pensando un tiempo caminando por los alrededores de la guardia, recordando lo que acababa de ver, pensó que si alguna vez hubiera una oportunidad de confesarle lo que él sentía por ella, seria hoy mismo. Deidara camino a paso firme y decidido hacia la habitación de la pelirroja.

"Tu cuarto es tan frio que se me hielan los huesos, ¿Cómo puedes dormir entre tanto frio?, ya entre aquí y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Te mostrare una faceta de mi seria y determinada, cosa que supongo que nunca he demostrado y la faceta oculta de cuanto puedo llegar a quererte, más que a todas las cosas, más que a mi mismo, más que a mi arte. Tome asiento al lado de tu cama para admirar de cerca tus cabellos esparcidos contrastando en contra de las blancas sabanas, observo tus labios teñidos de un rojo sangre y un hilo de sangre correr por tu pálida piel…nunca había estado tan cerca de ti…de esta manera. Te observo como la mas bella obra de arte, ahora entiendo lo que los demás ven en ti…me acerco a un mas hacia ti para limpiar esa sangre que cae de tus labios rozando tu coba con la mía…junto tus labios con los míos y te beso con suma lentitud, no me perdonaría si algún día olvidara el sabor de tus labios sé que esta es la primera y la ultima vez que pueda tocar tus labios…sé que nunca podrás ser mía…correspondiste a mi beso…¿Fue inercia, coincidencia…o pensabas que yo era él?, el beso sigue aumentando la velocidad y se me acaba la respiración, y con esto…también el tiempo en que puedo observarte…se que Pein puede regresar en cualquier momento y quiero evitarte un problema…Ahora antes de irme te diré lo que siento…Sé que estas dormida y no me escucharas pero así mi dolor cesara de algún modo…"

Deidara separo sus labios manchados de sangre de la pelirroja, y la observo detenidamente

-Te amo, Sayuri…mi bella obra de arte-dijo el con una voz suave y delicada, tomando con una mano el flequillo de la chica moviéndolo hacia atrás de su oreja.

-Yo…también te amo…Pein-dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa en sus débiles labios, Deidara se hizo hacia atrás sabiendo que tal vez Sayuri se despertara

"Vaya eso dolió mas de lo que esperaba, no soy nada tonto, esa respuesta yo ya me la esperaba…pero esa fue la confirmación de que jamás habrá una oportunidad para los dos…con esto me despido de ti…Me duele hacer esto pero el único método para calmar el dolor por es olvidarte, ser frio en indiferente contigo"

Deidara salió lentamente de el cuarto de la pelirroja dirigiéndose hacia el suyo, un ruido lo hizo voltear hacia atrás la habitación de Sayuri se abría lentamente y de ahí salía ella, Deidara se movió rápidamente para que ella no lo lograra divisar ella sonrió y se dirigió hacia la habitación de el líder de Akatsuki…Como siempre.


End file.
